Flavor
by leopardstarismyleader
Summary: Tsuna takes Mukuro out on a picnic for their first date. Mukuro can't help but laugh at Tsuna's blush. Full of fluff. 6927. Sorry if it's bad, I'm better at angst for these two.


"_How delicious is the winning of a kiss at love's beginning."_

_ ~Thomas Campbell_

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

Oh that sweet voice. I still can't believe that I'm hearing it directed at me without a trace of hatred in it.

I opened my eyes. The right one saw everything with a hue of red, but I was used to it.

My eyes widened slightly at the sight of the picnic lunch laid out in front of me.

And sitting on the blanket was Tsunayoshi. His mouth quirked into a shy smile, and his big brown eyes dipped down. A light blush colored his cheeks. He seemed to be flushing even more according to my right eye, but I ignored it.

"It's for you Mukuro. I talked to Mom and she suggested that a picnic would be a good first date, she helped me prepare the food but Bianchi helped a little too so I wouldn't touch that cake over there otherwise you might get sick, and I hope this is a good place Yamamoto told me he'd come here a couple times with Gokudera and-"

He stopped talking and blushed even deeper when I placed a single finger to his lips.

"You're rambling, Tsunayoshi-kun." I breathed, and gave him a small smile.

I swear he stopped breathing for a few seconds, and his face grew even redder than before.

"I'm so happy you decided to do this; it all looks delicious. And thank you for the warning about the cake." I sat back and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air that filled my lungs. After all that time in Vendice, I don't think I'll ever take fresh air for granted.

"So Tsunayoshi-kun, what do you suggest I try first?"

"Um, Mom got some sushi from Yamamoto's father. Have you ever had his sushi before Mukuro?"

"No I haven't. But I have heard that it's exceptionally good."

"It really is, even Gokudera admits it."

"Kufufu… well if even Gokudera-kun can admit it, then I think I need to taste it at least."

I picked up a piece with my chopsticks and placed it on my tongue I chewed a bit, then froze, savoring the taste. Tsuna hadn't been lying; the sushi really was delicious.

"Do you like it?"

"I really need to give my compliments to Yamamoto-kun's father. The sushi is indeed phenomenal." I took another piece as Tsuna began eating too.

We shared idle chitchat as we ate. When I finished I lay on my back, looking at the to-me purple sky.

I looked down with surprise as I felt Tsuna rest his head tentatively on my chest. I leaned back with a smile as I felt him relax into my body, feeling my acceptance and making himself comfortable.

We lay there together, enjoying the others presence in silence. I felt the warmth emanating from the small body curled up against mine, and I loved it. The heat was delicious, and I was enjoying every second of it.

I felt a vibrating against my thigh, and Tsuna scrambled to pick up his phone.

"Hey Mom! Yeah, everything's fine. Yes he enjoyed the food. Oh, you need me home? Um, okay, just give me fifteen minutes okay? Okay, bye."

He hung up the phone and turned to me, a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry Mukuro, I have to go. Thank you so much for coming with me though!"

"The pleasure was mine, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll walk you home." I smiled and noticed his cheeks flush red again. He enjoyed my smile hmm? I'll have to keep that in mind.

We cleaned up the area and made our way to Tsuna's house, chatting idly on our way. He blushed a deep red again when I reached over and took his hand in mine, but he returned the pressure firmly.

We approached his house, and Tsuna turned to me again. He was blushing furiously, and he couldn't seem to make eye contact.

"Hmm?" I cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "What's wrong?"

His hands darted forward and grabbed the collar of my shirt, forcing me to bend down.

My eyes flew open in shock as his lips met mine. I let my eyelids drop as I clasped my arms around him in a hug, pulling him tightly against me.

My tongue darted out to taste him. He was sweet and salty at the same time. It was a new flavor, but at the same time the most delicious thing I have ever tasted in my many lives.

We pulled apart. I smiled again, this time my lips parted enough to expose my teeth. I saw his breathing stop again, and laughed inwardly as I leaned forward.

"Out of all the food I ate today, you are by far the most delicious thing I've tasted." I breathed into his ear.

I couldn't help but laugh at the deep red blush that filled Tsuna's face.

I leaned in and kissed him again, my tongue sneaking out to take another taste.

"I'll come see you tomorrow."


End file.
